The present invention relates to a structure for mounting a hub cap or a wheel cap to a wheel of an automobile.
Conventionally, a hub cap is mounted to the hub portion of a wheel generally by screw engagement of threads formed at the inside and outside peripheral portions of the cap and the hub portion of the wheel, or by small mounting screws. On the other hand, a wheel cap is mounted to the rim portion of a wheel by a number of clip elements which are integral with the body of the wheel cap or are individually mounted to the wheel cap or to the wheel. However, these conventional structures for mounting such caps to the wheel are rather expensive and require a great deal of trouble for mounting and dismounting the caps to and from the wheel.